CARELESS DADDY'S CARING ANGELS - PART 2
by Abhishka
Summary: A sequel to my story 'Careless Daddy's Caring Angels'... Nothing more to summarize... Peep inside to know the rest...


CHAPTER 2

**A/N: Here's the second part of my story 'Careless Daddy's Caring Angels'. There you go, guys. Enjoy reading.**

She was looking at the two of them with love – filled eyes. One of them was her father and the other one, her sister. Both of them were sleeping like cute kids. She smiled looking at them and went to freshen up. She came out of the washroom to find that her sister, Minu had woke up too.

Minakshi: "Dii, aap kab uthe? Aur aap tayyar bhi ho gaye?"

Tanishka: (smirking) "Haan… Ab mujhe tumhari tarah der tak sone ki aadat toh hai nahi.."

Minakshi: (pouting) "Diiii…."

Tanishka: (laughingly) "Achha.. achha.. naraaz mat ho… Abhi aur sone ka man ho toh so jao… Waise bhi abhi sirf 7 baje… 8 baje jaga dungi… Medicine ki effect se papa toh abhi uthne se rahe… Toh tum bhi unhe company de do…"

Minakshi: "Nahi… Ab neend nahi ayegi… Mai bhi fresh ho jati hu… Phir aapki help kar dungi…"

Tanishka: "Are waah… Bacchi badi ho gayi…"

Minakshi: (shyly) "Diii… Kyu subah – subah sata rahi hai aap?"

Tanishka just laughed at her antics. She came out of the room and made her way to the kitchen.

Meanwhile –

A cab stopped in front of the duo's house. A beautiful lady with long, curly hair came out of it and entered the main gate. She just took a long breath to feel the scent of her home. It had been more than a week since she had seen it. It was her sheer luck that the conference had ended before the scheduled time and she had been able to return early. She was just going to move forward when founded another cab stopping at the main gate. She looked on to find her husband's dearest brother and his wife coming out of it. Tarika (I hope you guys guessed it) smiled looking at them. The duo too were pleased seeing her at the entrance.

Shreya: (while entering) "Are Tarika… tum kab aayi?"

Tarika: (smilingly) "Bas abhi abhi… Andar jaa hi rahi thi ki cab ki aawaz suni aur tum dono ko utarte huye dekha…. Waise humare chhote ustaad kaha hai?"

Daya: (sighing) "Apne Nana – Nani ke ghar…. Bhai humare ghar se jyada to use apne Nana – Nani ka hi ghar pasand hai… Uska bas chale toh wo sari umar wahi reh le…"

All three of them had a hearty laugh at this.

Tarika: (smilingly) "Chalo… Dekhte hai humari rajkumariyan aur unke pita – shree kya kar rahe hai…"

Daya: "Haa… chalo, chalo… in teen dino me maine boss ko bohot miss kiya hai… jaldi chalo…"

Shreya: (while making her way towards the house) "Kya Daya… Baap banne ke baad bhi baccho wali harkate karne se baaz nahi aate hai aap…"

Daya: "Are… Tumhe kya problem hai? Mai apne bhai se nakhre uthwata hu na… Tumse thode hi kehta hu mere nakhre uthane ko?"

Tarika: (reaching the door and turning towards them) "Tum dono ka ho gaya ho toh ab andar chale?"

Both of them stopped for the time – being. Tarika was going to open the door when suddenly the door opened and Tanishka bent down without looking at them to pick the milk bottles. She had just put her hand on the bottles, when her eyes noticed the three pairs of legs for the first time. She picked the bottles and straightened herself to look at the three faces, but on seeing them, the colour of her face drained.

Tanishka's POV: _"Mamma… Chachu… Chhoti maa…. Beta Tanu, aaj toh tumhe swayam Mahadev bhi in teeno ke prakop se nahi bacha sakte… Agar inhe in do dino ke haalaton ke baare me pata chala toh Papa ke saath saath meri aur Minu ki bhi class lag jayegi… Aur Mamma toh double class legi kyuki jis din Papa ko bukhaar tha us din unka phone aaya tha aur maine unse jhooth bola tha… Matlab pitaayi toh tai hai… Tayyar rehna padega… Hey bhagwaan, is nanhi si jaan par zara rehem kariyega…"_

Tarika: (waving her hand in front of Tanishka's eyes) "Tanu… TANUUU… (with this, Tanishka jerked out of her thoughts) Kaha kho gayi tum? Itna kya soch rahi thi, haan?"

Tanishka: (smiling awkwardly) "Nahi… wo… wo mai… mai yeh so… soch rahi thi ki aa… aaplog itni jaldi kaise aa gaye? Mera matlab hai ki… (pointing towards Daya and Shreya) aap dono aaj shaam ko aane wale the… Mamma aap kal subah aane wali thi toh… phir…"

Shreya: "Are hum toh shaam ko hi aane wale the… Par tumhare yeh jo chachajaan hai na, wo bade bechain ho rahe the… (eyeing him and adding dramatically) Teen din se apne boss ko nahi dekha tha na isliye… Tabhi hum jaldi aa gaye, kyu?"

To this, Daya simply made a face and shrugged. Tanishka chuckled at his antics.

Tanishka: (turning towards her mother) "Aur aap Mamma?"

Tarika: "Woh meri conference jaldi khatam ho gayi… toh next available flight se hi wapas aa gayi… Socha ek din extra waha bitane se achha hai, yaha tum teeno ke saath bita lu…"

Tanishka: (not knowing what to say, but still smiling) "Haan… so toh hai…"

Daya: (bit naughtily) "Ab agar Officer Tanishka ki interrogation ho gayi ho, toh kya hume andar aane ki permission mil sakti hai?"

Tanishka smiled in embarrassment and hurriedly welcomed them inside. Meanwhile Minakshi came down after freshening up and was shocked to see the trio coming inside. She looked towards them all and then at Tanishka to find that her sister was already looking at her with tensed expressions.

Tarika: (noticing Minakshi on the stairs) "Are waah… Kya baat hai… aaj humari Minu Rani itni jaldi uth gayi…"

Minakshi: (smilingly forcefully) "Haan… woh… aankh khul gayi thi toh uth gayi… Aap toh kal aane wali thi na, toh aaj kaise aa gayi?"

Tarika: (frowning) "Are… hadd hai matlab… Dono ke dono ko mere jaldi aane se problem hai kya?"

Tanishka/Minakshi: (unknowingly) "Haan…"

Tarika/Daya/Shreya: (shocked tone) "KYAAA…."

Minakshi: (instantly covering up) "Nahi… humara matlab hai ki… ki wo… wo…"

Tanishka: (cutting her in middle) "Kuch nahi… Aap… aap fresh ho jayiye na… Phir aaraam se baithkar baat karte hai… Thik hai? Chachu, chhoti maa aap apne kamre me fresh ho lijiye… Mamma, aap mere kamre me fresh ho jayiye…"

Tarika: (in confused tone) "Mai tumhare kamre me kyu fresh hone jau? Mera apna kamra hai na uske liye… (looking around) Aur yeh Abhijeet kaha hai? Jaldi bureau chala gaya kya?"

Minakshi: (instantly) "Nahi Papa toh kamre me – "

Tanishka: (glaring at Minakshi to shut up and completing her sentence) "Wo apne kamre me hai… (laughing lightly) Abhi toh sirf 7:30 baje hai… Itni jaldi thodi na jayenge wo bureau… Hai na?"

But the laughter was not enough to fool the three hard – core officers. They had been sensing something wrong since they had entered inside the house. And the behaviour of their daughters was a proof of that wrong thing. Tarika went and stood in front of Tanishka with a stern look. Tanishka slowly downed her head not being able to meet those eyes.

Tarika: (in straight tone) "Kya chal raha hai, Tanishka? (Tanishka tried to say something but stopped seeing the raised hand of her mother) Sirf – sach – sunna – hai – mujhe … Samjhi tum?"

Tanishka nodded and narrated the incidents of the past two days in low tone with lowered head. All three of them were appalled at the narration. Tarika soon came out of the shock and anger immediately replaced it.

Tarika: (controlling her anger as much as possible) "Parso jab maine phone kiya tha tab tha na Abhijeet ko bukhaar aur tumlogon ko is baat ki khabar bhi ho chuki thi na?"

Minakshi who was till now standing with down head, jerked up and started starring at Tanishka without blinking. Tanishka glanced at Minakshi and others once, and slowly nodded while lowering her head more. Tarika's anger got fuelled with this and the very next moment a tight slap fell Tanishka's face from her.

Minakshi: (in scared and teary tone) "Mamma please…"

But it was of no use. Tarika was too angry to pay heed to it. While Tanishka was looking at her mother with an unbelievable expressions. But seeing her mother in that angry avatar, she just downed her head to hide her tears. Daya too was angry this time at such behaviour of both. While Shreya had become a sandwich between Tarika/Daya and Tanishka/Minakshi.

Tarika: "Itna sab kuch ho gaya… Itna sab kuch ho gaya aur hume ab bata rahi ho tum, haan? (shouting) Look at me Tanishka… look – at – me (Tanishka composed herself and looked up at Tarika) Maine phone kiya tha na us din… haan kiya tha na phone maine… phir… Tab kyu nahi bataya haan, kyu nahi bataya tab?"

Tanishka: (trying to find words) "Wo… aap… aap pareshaan… pareshaan…ho…"

Tarika: (without letting her finish) "Achha… pareshaan ho jaati, isliye tumne socha ki jhooth bolte hai, Mamma ko bewakuf banate hai,kyu?"

Tanishka: (in teary tone) "Nahi Mamma… mera wo matlab nahi…"

Tarika: (cutting her again) "To kya matlab tha tumhara haan, kya matlab tha tumhara?"

Daya: (angrily) "Aur toh aur ACP sir aur Salunkhe sahab ko bhi Dilip sir se pata chala… In dono ne unhe bhi kuch nahi bataya…"

Minakshi: (trying to reason meekly) "Par unke phone switched off aa rahe the na… toh…"

Daya: (shouting) "Toh bureau ke baaki ke log mar gaye the, Minu? Rajat… Sachin… Purvi… sabme se kisi ka call toh lag hi jaata na…"

Tanishka: (trying to save her sister from more scolds) "Wo… tab dhyaan me nahi aaya itna…"

Daya: (in teasing tone) "Kyu? baaki samay toh dimaag cheete ki raftaar se daudta hai, toh us waqt kaha gaya tha yeh dimaag, haan?"

Tarika: "Are chhodo Daya… Ab inhe kya kehna… Abhijeet bhi toh utna hi laparwaah hai, aur yeh dono toh hai uski carbon copies… Jaisa woh behave karega, waise hi yeh dono karengi na…"

Now it was going a bit far. So Shreya thought of interfering.

Shreya: "Bas bhi kijiye aap dono… Kitna daantege unhe… Bacchiyaan hai, ho gayi galti unse… Nahi raha tension me itna dhyaan… Ab kya jaan lenge aap dono unki? Unhe chhodiye ab, Bhai ko chalkar dekhte hai… Unhe hosh aata hi hoga…"

Both Tarika and Daya jerked their heads and went towards Abhijeet's room. Shreya and Minakshi looked at Tanishka who just averted her eyes and hurriedly went to the kitchen. Minakshi tried to move behind her, but Shreya stopped her through her hand and nodded in no. Minakshi just sighed and rushed into her room. She closed the door with a bang and broke down. Shreya sighed sadly at their plight and made her way slowly to Abhijeet's room.

Abhijeet could feel the drowsiness due to medicines wearing off. He slowly opened his eyes to find three faces starring at him. First they were not clear, so he closed his eyes and opened them again to get a clear vision. And on recognising them, Abhijeet got the biggest shock of his life.

Abhijeet: (murmuring while getting up) "Gayi bhes paani me… Lagta hai aaj breakfast me tumhe hi khaane ka iraada hai tumhari biwi aur bhai ka, Abhijeet babu…"

Daya: (in straight tone while helping Abhijeet to get up) "Tarika… Lagta hai Abhijeet ka bukhaar sir me chadh gaya hai…. isliye aas paas log hone ke bawajud bhi janab apne aap se hi baatein kiye jaa rahe hai… Tumhare paas koi dawa wagera ho toh abhi de do ise, warna problem ho jayegi… kyu Abhijeet ji, sahi kaha na maine?"

Tarika: "Haan Daya… Hai mere paas ek injection…. Jisse Sr Inspector sahab ka apne aap se badbadana bhi band ho jayega aur (stressing the further words) laparwahi ka bhoot bhi utar jayega…"

Daya: (supporting her) "Haan yeh achha hai… toh… haath kangan ko aarsi kya? Abhi de do injection…"

Abhijeet: (in irritated tone) "Kya tumlog bhi, haan? Aate hi talwaar, chhuri leke mujhpar chadhayi kar rahe ho dono ke dono… Kuch nahi hua hai mujhe… Pata nahi humesha itna over – react kyu karna hota hai dono ko… hunh…"

Daya: "Achha… toh ab hum over – react kar rahe hai haan? Yaar tum mujhe ek baat batao… Jab bhi hum kahi jaate hai, toh wapas aane par tum hume thik – thak kyu nahi milte, haan? Kyu humesha koi na koi defect paale huye milte ho?"

Abhijeet: (trying to make Daya understand) "Are ab gunde se ladte waqt usne chaku mara toh usme meri kya galti hai? Aur dressing bhi toh karwake hi ghar lauta tha na?"

Tarika: "Gili dressing ke saath laute the tum ghar, Abhijeet… Itne bade inspector hokar itna bhi yaad nahi raha ki dressing gili ho gayi hai toh use change karna chahiye warna infection ho sakta, haan?"

Abhijeet: (in low tone) "Are ab… thak gaya tha na thoda us din… Kitna kaam tha bureau me…."

Daya: "Haan, haan… duniya bhar ka kaam karne ka theka toh tumhi ne le rakha hai na… Baaki logon ko toh kaam hota hi nahi hai… Sirf Sr Inspector Abhijeet ko hi kaam hota hai, kyu?"

Abhijeet: (in anger now) "Dekh Daya… Kaam mai apna nahi tumhara kar raha tha… Aap toh us din chhutti lekar nikal liye the… Mujhe yeh batana bhi jaruri nahi samjha ke agle din aapko DCP sahab ko files submit karni hai jo ki incomplete hai… Wo toh achha hua maine files check karli thi submission wale din subah... Aur yeh bhi achha hua ki DCP sahab subah se kisi meeting me phase huye the toh shaam ko files lene aaye toh tab tak maine complete kar di thi… Warna toh tumhare saath saath meri bhi shaamat thi… DCP sir se bhi aur ACP sir se bhi… Samjhe? Isliye ab yeh gyaan mujhpar na hi jhado toh behter hoga tumhare liye…"

Daya became silent at this revelation. Abhijeet was actually right. Daya has mistakenly left his files incomplete because of his well – known reason of hating file work. And he had also not informed Abhijeet about it. If he would have been caught, DCP sir would have got the chance of teasing and taunting him and Abhijeet. Daya simply frowned, but was not able to say anything more.

Abhijeet: (in straight tone to Tarika) "Ab aapko bhi kuch kehna hai?"

Tarika nodded in no slowly. She had been freaked out since the time Tanishka had told her everything and had vented out her anger and fear on both of her daughters. But seeing Abhijeet in fully fine avatar, her fear had been lowered. And seeing Abhijeet getting angry at their really childish behaviour, she had gulped down her remaining anger.

Abhijeet: (taking a deep breath to calm himself down) "Tum bohot shaant baithi ho, Shreya… Kya baat hai? Tumhe kuch nahi kehna?"

Shreya: (eyeing Tarika and Daya sternly) "Nahi bhai… Baaki logon ke itna kehne – karne ke baad mere liye kuch bachta hi nahi hai na…"

Abhijeet got confused at that answer, while Daya and Tarika lowered their heads.

Shreya: (finally getting up) "Bhai, aap thodi der yahi baithiye… Daya, aaj aap yahi fresh ho lijiye aur phir Bhai ko help kar dijiye fresh hone me… Mai aur Tarika humare room me fresh ho lenge… Chalega na, Tarika?"

Tarika looked up at her, but finding a cold look she just nodded slowly and followed her out. Daya too went to the washroom to freshen up. Abhijeet just kept starring at the three of them with confused looks.

Abhijeet's POV: _"Inhe kya ho gaya? Aur yeh Shreya in dono se aise kyu behave kar rahi thi? Pata nahi kya chal raha hai teeno me… Aur yeh Tanu aur Minu bhi nahi dikhayi diye subah se… Kaha hai kaha dono?"_

He was in these thoughts when felt someone's presence in the room. He looked up to find Shreya setting down Daya's casuals on the couch. Abhijeet thought of asking her the reason.

Abhijeet: "Shreya… (Shreya stopped in her tracks) Ek minute… tumse kuch baat karni hai…"

Shreya came and sat down on the corner of the bed near Abhijeet's legs.

Shreya: (in low tone) "Kahiye… Kya baat karni hai aapko?"

Abhijeet: "Baat kya hai? Tum Tarika aur Daya se aise kyu baat kar rahi thi? Kuch hua hai kya tum teeno ke bichme? Kuch hua ho toh mujhe batao… Mai help karta hu sort out karne me… Sab thik ho jayega… tum tension mat lo…"

Shreya smiled at the concern of her elder brother.

Shreya: (smiling lightly) "Nahi bhai… Hum teeno ke bichme aisa kuch bhi nahi hua hai… Aap please pareshaan mat hoyiye… Abhi aapko aaraam ki jarurat hai… Baaki kisi cheez ka stress mat lijiye aap…"

Abhijeet: (still in concerned tone) "Are you sure?"

Shreya: "Haa bhai… 100% sure…"

Saying this, she left the room. Soon Daya came out and helped out Abhijeet to freshen up.

Meanwhile –

Tanishka was sitting on the floor of the kitchen behind the slab, crying her heart out at the harsh reaction of her mother. She had already expected the scolds and harsh words from the three of them, but the slap was actually too much. After a few more moments of crying, she got up and washed her face in the sink. She quickly prepared the breakfast as Abhijeet had to take the morning dose of medicines. She came out of the kitchen but didn't have the courage to move into her father's room so she simply made her way to her room. She was going to open her room door when heard a low sobbing sound from the room opposite to hers. She immediately knew who it was. She softly opened the door of that room and entered inside to find her younger sister sitting on the bed, crying with her head buried in her knees. She sat beside her and softly pulled her towards herself. Minakshi immediately hugged her tightly.

Minakshi: (crying harshly) "Dii… humse… humse aisi bhi…. kya… kya… galti ho… gayi thi jo… Mamma aur… au Chachu ne… itna… itna daanta… haan… dii… bolo na… "

Tanishka: (composing herself) "Shh… shh… Minu… Aise nahi rote bacha… humse koi galti nahi huyi hai, Rani… Wo toh bas… wo dono tension me aa gaye the… isiliye itna keh gaye humse… haan… unki baat ka bura nahi maante na bacche…"

Minakshi: (angrily) "Toh kya sirf unhe hi tension hoti hai kya Papa ki? Hume toh Papa ki fikar hi nahi – "

Suddenly she started panting. She threw back her head to draw breath but felt the room devoid of oxygen. Tanishka who had already feared this, immediately opened the side table drawer to remove the medicine box from it. She searched for the appropriate medicine and on finding it, removed on tablet and made Minakshi gulp it down with water. Tanishka, after that, sat beside her and side – hugged her, simultaneously patting her back. After some time, she felt the heaviness of Minakshi's breaths and looked at her to find her in deep sleep. The sedative in the medicine had done its work. Tanishka made her lie down slowly and sat near her, weaving her hair. The premature girl still had stress issues. Even now she couldn't bear stress beyond a certain limit. Tanishka was continuously praying that this issue shouldn't rise when Abhijeet was ill and thankfully, her prayers had been answered. But now, there was nothing she could do to help it.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She quickly wiped her tears, composed herself and opened the door. She found her chhoti maa standing outside.

Shreya: (surprised) "Tum ho yaha par? Mujhe laga Minu akeli hogi…"

Tanishka: (in low tone) "Nahi woh… naashta ban gaya tha aur kuch aur karne ko tha nahi toh room me hi jaa rahi thi ki Minu ke rone ki awaaz suni toh chali aayi yahi par…"

Shreya: (trying to peep inside) "Achha, kaha hai woh?"

Tanishka immediately blocked the view as she didn't want others especially her father to take stress regarding Minakshi's health.k

Tanishka: "So rahi hai woh… Bohot ro rahi thi… toh rote – rote hi so gayi…"

Shreya: (finding something suspicious) "Tanu… ab kya chhupa rahi ho bacche? Please batao mujhe… I promise mai nahi daantungi tumhe…"

Tanishka: (sighing as she didn't have energy now to fight back) "Chhupa nahi rahi thi, chhoti maa… Bas itna hi chahti thi ki aap aur pareshaan na ho… Khair… Wo Minu ko wahi stress problem ho gayi thi… (hearing his, Shreya panicked and was going to call Tarika but Tanishka stopped her instantly) Nahi chhoti maa… Mamma ko pareshaan mat kariye ab please… Maine dawaai de di hai use… Usi ke effect ki wajah se so rahi hai woh… Thodi der me uth jayegi toh naashta karake uski regular medicines de dungi use mai… Thik hai woh ab… Aap please pareshaan mat hoyiye aur haan… (Shreya looked at her confusingly) Kisi aur ko please mat batayiyega… Papa ki kharaab tabiyat ki wajah se pehle hi Mamma aur Chachu pareshaan hai… Yeh sab sunenge toh aur pareshaan ho jayenge… Aur Papa bhi stressed out ho jayenge… so… please…"

Shreya smiled and nodded. She hurriedly pecked a kiss on Tanishka's forehead, glanced at the sleeping figure of Minakshi for a sec or so and left. Tanishka closed the door and took her back beside Minakshi.

Shreya entered Abhijeet's room with four breakfast plates to find Daya and Tarika already present there with him. Abhijeet looked at the tray in Shreya's hands and got confused.

Abhijeet: "Yeh kya? Sirf chaar plates? Tanu and Minu ki plates kaha hai? Infact wo dono kaha hai? Subah se dikhi hi nahi hai mujhe…"

Hearing this, Tarika and Daya looked at each other with guilt. After thinking for a while, they got that they had behaved too harshly with their angels. They didn't even realise for once that they were hurting the two girls with their words. Shreya looked at them and knew that they had realized their mistake. But right now, she was angry on them so didn't pay heed to it.

Abhijeet: (more confused) "Are maine kuch puchha… Koi kuch bol kyu nahi raha hai, haan?"

Shreya: (smilingly) "Bhai, wo dono Minakshi ke room me hai… Keh rahi thi ki ab Daya aur Tarika aa gaye hai toh woh dono rakhenge aapka khayal… Wo dono waha Minu ka cupboard saaf kar rahi hai… toh wahi naashta karengi…"

Abhijeet: (frowning) "Are toh naashta karke phir jaana tha na… Subah se ek baar dekhne bhi nahi aayi…"

Shreya: (forwarding him his plate) "Are aayi thi subah… Par tab aapko hosh nahi aaya tha… Isliye aapko pata nahi chala…"

Tarika: (getting up) "Mai… mai un dono ko bulakar laati hu… Sab saath me naashta karenge…"

Shreya: (bit sternly) "Koi jarurat nahi hai Tarika… Akela chhod do unhe…"

Abhijeet: (shocked) "Kya matlab?"

Shreya: (realizing the situation and trying to cover up) "Mera matlab hai ki… Wo dono waha kaam kar rahi hai… Mai… mai gayi thi bulane… par… par dono busy thi toh socha… ki… ki rehne du…"

But it was not that easy to full the Sharp Shine of CID Mumbai, who himself was a master of acting. He took a deep breath, set aside his place and got up. Daya hurriedly tried to support him, but –

Abhijeet: (removing Daya's hand) "Mai thik hu Daya… Itna bhi kamjor nahi hu ki do kadam bina sahare ke chal bhi na saku… Hato mere raste se…"

Shreya: (trying to stop him) "Bhai… bhai naashta toh kar lijiye…"

Abhijeet: (bit angrily) "Enough Shreya… Bewakuff nahi hu mai… Dimaag hai mere paas… Itna toh samajh hi raha hu ki kuch gadbad hai… Warna jo ladkiyan do din se mere kamre ke bahar tak nahi gayi woh achanak tumlogon ke aane se mujhe dekhne bhi na aaye aisa ho hi nahi sakta… Jaane do mujhe… Mai khud hi dekhta hu chakkar kya hai…"

Saying this, he left the room and made his way towards Minakshi's room. He opened the door as it was just closed, not locked. He entered inside to find Minakshi sleeping peacefully on the bed while Tanishka sitting beside her and looking outside the window. She still hadn't noticed that someone had entered inside the room. Abhijeet went and silently kept his hand on her head. She jerked out of her thoughts and looked up to find her father standing and smiling at her. She instantly got up.

Tanishka: "Papa aap… aap yaha kya rahe hai? Aapko… aapko toh araam karna chahiye… Aapne… aapne naashta kiya? Dawaai li? Aap kuch bolte kyu nahi?"

Abhijeet: (chuckling) "Are tum bolne dogi toh kuch bolunga na… Mere naashte ke baare me chhodo… Tum apni sunao… Tumne naashta kyu nahi kiya? Aur yeh kis tarah se cupboard ki safaai ho rahi hai?"

Tanishka: (in confused tone) "Cupboard ki safaai?"

She looked behind Abhijeet to find Daya, Tarika and Shreya standing at the door. Shreya was giving her a tensed look.

Abhijeet: "Waha mat dekho tum… Mujhe bata – (noticing Tanishka's red cheek) Yeh tumhare gaal ko kya hua? Is tarah laal kaise ho gaya?"

Tanishka: "Wo… wo… haan wo… mai bath… bathroom me gir gayi thi tab… tab laga…"

Abhijeet: (in teasing tone) "Achha… Bathroom me girne se aise lagta hai… Maine toh aaj pehli baar dekha hai… (Tanishka downed her head at this, so adding in straight tone) Kisne haath uthaya tumpar?"

Tanishka: "Kisine nahi… wo…"

Abhijeet: "Tanu…"

Tanishka just kept mum at this.

Tarika: (in low and lost tone) "Maine mara hai…"

Abhijeet just spared a disappointed glance at her and gestured all of them to leave.

Abhijeet: (adding to Shreya from behind) "Shreya… hum teeno ka naashta yahi laa dena please…"

Shreya nodded and left the room. Abhijeet looked back at Tanishka who was still standing with down head. Sighing, he held her arm and pulled her in a hug. Tanishka too hugged him back and broke out in a cry. Abhijeet made her sit on the bed while hugging her and rubbing her back constantly. After some time, she calmed down. Sensing this, Abhijeet gently separated her from himself.

Abhijeet: (softly) "Bura laga, hmm?"

Tanishka nodded in yes.

Abhijeet: "Par wo dono bhi toh pareshaan ho gaye the na bacche, hai na?"

Tanishka: (in teary tone) "Pata hai… Par bura toh lagta hai na…"

Abhijeet: "Toh unse kaha kyu nahi, hmm? Mai janta hu meri dono bacchiyan bohot hi samajdaar hai toh undono se wo naraaz nahi hongi… Nahi hongi na?"

Tanishka nodded to assure him that neither she nor Minu were angry with them. Abhijeet smiled at this and lovingly pecked a kiss on her forehead.

Abhijeet: (glancing at Minakshi) "Ise phirse wohi sab…"

Tanishka: "Haan par aap pareshaan mat hoyiye… Maine dawaai de di hai use aur in dino me uski dose bhi miss nahi ki thi…. Aur abhi bhi uske uthte hi naashta kara ke use dawaai de dungi mai… Mai dhyaan rakh rahi hu uska…"

Abhijeet: "Aur apna?"

Tanishka: (jerking, but then lowering her head) "Mera kya… mujhe thodi na kuch huya hai…"

Abhijeet: "Shakal bata rahi hai ki kitni thaki huyi ho in do dino me… Sare ghar ka kaam, mera dhyaan rakhna is sab ke chakkar me tumne apne upar dhyaan nahi diya hai pata hai mujhe…"

Tanishka just smiled sheepishly and hid herself in her father's chest.

Tanishka: (cutely) "Aap jab thik ho jaoge tab rakh lena mera dhyaan, okay?"

"Achha… Matlab Papa sirf aapka dhyaan rakhenge… mera nahi, hai na?"

Both Abhijeet and Tanishka turned to find Minakshi giving them a cute, angry stare.

Tanishka: (naughtily) "Haan… waise bhi… Papa loves me more than you…"

Minakshi: (instantly getting up) "No, he loves me more…"

Tanishka: "No… me…"

Minakshi: "No… me…"

Abhijeet: "Bas karo dono… Papa dono ko sabse jyada pyaar karte hai… Aur Minu… Kya haal bana liya hai tumne apna, haan? Kyu itna stress leti ho tum?"

Minakshi: "Sorry Papa… par aap Chachu aur Mamma ko daanto na… Kitni jor se daanta tha unhone hume… Aur Dii ko toh Mamma ne thappad bhi mara tha…"

Abhijeet: (smiling at the cute complain and adding softly) "Par baccha wo log bhi toh pareshaan ho gaye the na… Toh gussa me thoda jyada bol diya… Mai manta hu tum dono ko bura laga aur unhe bhi apne gusse par kaabu rakhna chahiye tha… Par ab ho gayi galti unse… Aur tum toh meri samajhdaar bacchi ho na? (Minakshi nodded tearily) Toh aise naraaz nahi hote… thik hai?"

Minakshi nodded and smiled. Abhijeet too smiled at this and gave her a hug. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Tanishka went to open the door and was surprised to find her mother there with the breakfast tray and Daya and Shreya standing behind her.

Tarika: (hesitantly) "Kya hum… andar aa sakte hai?"

Tanishka: "Aayiye na… aap… aap permission kyu maang rahi hai?"

Saying this, she made way for the three of them to come inside. Abhijeet and Minakshi were sitting on the bed with their backs resting on the back of the bed.

Abhijeet: (eyeing Tarika and Daya and adding teasingly) "Kyu? Gussa thanda ho gaya dono ka?"

Tarika and Daya downed their heads and whispered a low 'sorry'. Abhijeet and Shreya looked at each other and smiled, shaking their head in disappointment. Tarika looked at Tanishka and tearily held out her arms, seeing which Tanishka too took her refuge immediately in that soothing hug. Daya looked at Minakshi with apology, but Minakshi turned her face towards other side.

Daya: (in cute, buttery tone) "Chachu ki rani gudiya chachu se baat nahi karegi? (getting no reply) Thik hai phir… Tanu… Mai jo chocolates laya tha wo tum le lo… Minu toh mujhse baat hi nahi kar rahi hai toh ab wo chocolates bhi nahi legi na mujhse…"

Minakshi: "Meri chocolates Dii kyu legi? Dekhiye Chachu… Agar aapne meri ek bhi chocolate Dii ko di na toh mai aapse jindagi bhar baat nahi karungi…"

Daya: (laughing) "Achha meri maa… Nahi deta tumhari Dii ko tumhari chocolates… Par pehle apne Chachu ko ek achhi si hug toh de do…"

Saying this, he went near her and hugged her tightly. Even Minakshi hugged him back.

Minakshi: (separating herself) "Ab meri chocolates?"

Tanishka: (without letting Daya speak) "Abhi no chocolates… Pehle naashta karo aur apni dawaaiya lo… Phir baadme khana chocolates…"

Minakshi: (making a cute face) "Dii… please na… Nahi khani hai wo kadwi dawaaiyan…"

Tanishka: "Minu tumhare yeh nakhre nahi chalne wale hai mere saamne… Chup – chap naashta karo aur dawaaiya lo… Papa ko bhi leni hai dawaaiya…"

Abhijeet/Minakshi: (looking at each other and then at Tanishka) "Ji Dadi amma… jo hokum…"

Tanishka: (in fake anger) "Papa, aap bhi…"

And soon the house echoed with loud laughter of that beautiful, happy family once again.

**Thankyou!**


End file.
